The Tracker And The Wolf
by Dranaelle
Summary: En voyant le loup sable qu'Edward appelait Seth, Victoria eut un choc. Impossible... Ce loup était mort depuis des années !
1. Le Traqueur

**Titre :** The Tracker and the Wolf.

**Auteur : **Dranaëlle.

**Disclamer : **L'univers des vampires et des loups-garous, ainsi que les personnages James, Victoria, Laurent, Bella, les Cullen et les Denali sont à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fiction hormis l'immense honneur d'être lue.

**Genre :** Romance/Drama, car histoires d'amour mais no happy end... Amateur de fleurs bleues et de gazouillis d'oiseaux, vous êtes prévenus.

**Couples :** James/OC, James/Victoria, Victoria/Laurent, Laurent/Irina...

**Rating :** T pour violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées, mais rien de bien méchant.

**Résumé :** En voyant le loup sable qu'Edward appelait Seth, Victoria eut un choc. Impossible... Ce loup était mort depuis des années !

**Nda :** "Observe mieux, Victoria. Est-il si semblable au monstre que James a pourchassé à travers toute la Sibérie ?" Edward Cullen, _Hésitation_.

Cette phrase m'a toujours intriguée. C'est l'un des rares passages où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé des nomades, dont on ne parle quasiment jamais puisque les livres sont centrés sur la relation d'Edward et Bella. La mention des Enfants de la Lune à la fin de _Révélation_ puis l'interview où Stephenie Meyer déclare que James en traquait bel et bien un, ont accru ma curiosité. C'est ainsi que je me suis lancée dans cette fic, désireuse de changer des sempiternels Edward/Bella qui deviennent très lassants au bout d'un certain temps. Attendez vous donc à ne pas les voir apparaître beaucoup.

S'attaquer à des personnages assez méconnus est un défi pour moi, et j'espère être à la hauteur. Je pressens que ce sera difficile, étant donné que James et Victoria sont peu aimés des Twiligters. J'ai une amie qui a reçu plusieurs commentaires insultants pour avoir ouvert un blog consacré au nomades. J'espère échapper à cela et avoir des lecteurs ouverts d'esprits. Merci à tous d'avoir lu ceci, maintenant stop aux blablas et place à la lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Traqueur**

Les rues étaient désertes cette nuit-là. Il faisait bien trop froid pour que quelqu'un aie le courage de s'aventurer dehors - surtout à une heure pareille. James soupira de mécontentement, exhalant un épais nuage de vapeur dans l'air glacé. Il n'avait pas croisé d'humains depuis des jours et sa soif commençait à se faire sentir. Avec un peu de chance, cette petite ville isolée de Russie lui permettrait de s'abreuver quelques jours avant qu'il ne puisse repartir, sans que personne ne puisse le suspecter. Le temps que les humains s'alertent des meurtres et préviennent les forces de l'ordre, il ne serait déjà plus là.

Il huma l'air en quête désespérée d'une proie, mais la chance ne tournerait visiblement pas en sa faveur cette nuit... Pourtant, une lumière insolite attira l'œil du vampire dans ces ruelles si sombres ; en bas de la rue, les fenêtres d'un bar miteux encore ouvert laissaient voir que ses occupants ne dormaient toujours pas malgré l'heure tardive. Un espoir resurgit dans l'esprit du chasseur assoiffé, qui descendit la rue d'un pas vif pour jeter prudemment un regard à travers la vitre encrassée. Dans la pièce faiblement illuminé à la lueur tremblotante des bougies, il ne semblait y avoir de l'activité humaine.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir le barman derrière son comptoir, qui recomptait attentivement l'argent de la caisse, une serveuse, qu'il ne voyait que de dos, occupée à nettoyer des verres sales, et des groupe d'hommes dispersés dans la salle, jouant aux cartes ou au billard avec des rires tonitruants, ou bien le nez dans leur chopes et éructant des insanités. Le vampire sourit, se délectant par avance. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : un ivrogne quelconque, qui se laisserait entraîner dans une ruelle, trop éméché pour réaliser le danger. Le sang aurait peut-être un arrière-goût désagréable à cause de la boisson, mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Sitôt repu, il se mettrait en route vers le Sud.

Sans plus tergiverser davantage, il poussa la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Une musique de fond et le murmure ambiant des conversations formait un bourdonnement continu. Il baissa la tête, rentrant le menton dans son col, et alla s'asseoir seul à une table dans l'angle du mur. Personne ne lui prêta attention. Sans doute passait-il pour un pauvre hère voulant se réchauffer un instant du froid. Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du prédateur : voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne souffrait plus du froid. Son corps était comparable à un bloc de glace, par sa température et sa solidité. Malgré cela, sa gorge le brûlait, aussi aride qu'un désert en plein été. C'était ce feu qui le poussait à tuer. Tuer pour vivre. Vivre pour tuer. Tuer pour le sang. _Le sang._ Cette fontaine de jouvence, ce flot écarlate qui l'emplissait de plénitude. Rien que d'y penser, sa gorge n'en était que plus irritée. Déglutissant péniblement, il reporta son attention sur les humains.

Deux hommes se disputaient violement à propos d'une mise en jeu sur les cartes étalées devant eux. Un autre grattait sa guitare pour créer quelques notes mélancoliques. Des blagues fusaient à une table et déclenchaient des rires. Un vieux barbu était étalé sous une table et ronflait comme un bienheureux, sa chope serrée contre lui. Le barman parlait à la serveuse, que le vampire voyait pour l'instant toujours de dos. Il était sûr qu'elle s'était raidie lorsqu'il était entré, mais n'aurait pu le jurer. Ça n'avait probablement aucun rapport avec lui de toute façon. Peut-être son patron la sermonnait car il n'était-il pas satisfait de son travail. Si c'était elle qui s'occupait du ménage, il était volontiers d'accord avec lui !

L'endroit était l'un des plus crasseux qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Malgré qu'elle soit vaste, la pièce était basse de plafond - plafond encombré de toiles d'araignée. La poussière régnait sur les tables, et parfois on pouvait y voir quelques insectes malveillants y ramper sournoisement. Un maigre feu crépitait dans l'âtre d'une modeste cheminée noircie par la suie, qui n'avait sans doute jamais connu le sens du mot "ramonage". Les cendres s'amoncelaient en tas sur le sol dont la couleur d'origine n'était désormais plus identifiable. Le vampire esquissa une moue de dégoût et écrasa négligemment un cafard qui s'aventurait près de son pied de chaise.

Des pas légers, mais parfaitement audibles malgré le tapage et l'agitation alentours se dirigèrent vers lui et le firent redresser la tête. La serveuse vint se planter devant lui, mais à une distance respectable. Pour la première fois, il la vit véritablement. Grande, mince et fine comme une liane, le teint hâlé, des traits anguleux, des yeux en amande semblables à ceux d'un chat, de longs cheveux noirs et de fins sourcils pour l'heure plissés en signe de mécontentement. Le nez plissé et les lèvres serrées, elle l'observa d'un oeil plein de morgue et de mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? lâcha t'elle d'un ton glacial.

- Rien, merci, répondit-il sèchement, vexé par tant de dédain.

Elle ferait moins la fière si elle savait ce qu'il était réellement... Elle s'enfuirait en hurlant de peur. A cette idée, un sourire sinistre releva les coins de sa bouche. La jeune femme n'en parut que plus irritée et fronça davantage le nez. James retint un mouvement d'impatience : était-ce sa faute si l'air empestait l'alcool, le cigare, le chien mouillé et le vomi ?

- C'est étrange d'entrer dans un bar et de ne rien prendre, fit-elle remarquer. Vous n'avez donc pas _soif_ ?

James se raidit sur sa chaise : était-ce son imagination ou sa question était-elle à double sens ? Il tâcha de se ressaisir. Cette humaine ne pouvait rien connaître de son secret. Elle voulait sans doute simplement le forcer à commander quelque chose afin d'empocher un pourboire.

- Non merci, ça ira, déclina t'il fermement.

- Très bien, siffla t'elle, venimeuse comme un serpent. Si rien ne vous tente...

_Ce qui me tenterai, ce serai de briser ton joli petit cou,_ songea le vampire en regardant sa fine silhouette retourner au comptoir sans plus lui jeter un regard. Il décida de l'oublier et de choisir sa victime. Cet homme qui parlait tout seul à la table de gauche ferait l'affaire. Il se glissa sur la chaise en face du pauvre bougre qui se lamentait devant sa bière.

- ... jamais rien demandé moi... pas ma faute si l'argent est rare... ose me réprimander comme un enfant... pour qui se prend t'il...

- Bonsoir monsieur, roucoula James d'une voix mielleuse. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort dites-moi. C'est vrai qu'un verre vide, c'est bien triste. Vous voulez que je vous resserve ?

- ... pas ma faute... jamais rien demandé moi... si j'avais su... marmonna t'il dans sa barbe broussailleuse en lui tendant son verre sans même le regarder.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il déversa des propos incohérents sur son patron mécontent, son travail minable, l'argent qui manquait, ses disputes avec sa femme... et s'autorisait une longue lampée entre chaque phrase. Son interlocuteur l'écoutait patiemment et affichait l'air compatissant, attendant une occasion qui lui permettrait de l'entrainer dehors à l'abri des regards. Elle se présenta plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Le bar se vidait rapidement au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, jusqu'à ce que le patron déclare qu'il était l'heure de la fermeture. Il raccompagna sa proie à la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres, ne connaissant que trop le scénario qui allait se jouer.

- Il se fait bien tard, et je crains qu'il ne vous arrive malheur si vous restez seul dans cet état, fit-il mine de s'inquiéter en dissimulant la jubilation et l'amusement que lui procuraient ces paroles ô combien ironiques au vu de la situation. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner.

Sa voix onctueuse et ses airs de sollicitude avaient définitivement convaincu le malheureux qui titubait sur place, enivré par l'alcool. Hochant bêtement la tête, il suivit aveuglément celui qui compatissait à ses malheurs un peu plus tôt, inconscient des instincts meurtriers qui l'habitait et qui allaient causer sa perte. Trop occupé à essayer de mettre un pas devant l'autre, il ne s'inquiéta pas du fait que James le guidait vers une impasse sombre, où il n'y avait aucune trace d'habitation visible.

- Maintenant... mettons nous au travail, déclara le vampire avec un sourire de requin.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers l'homme qui recula en trébuchant, prenant enfin conscience du danger. L'adrénaline générée par l'affolement le dégrisa aussitôt.

- Attendez... balbutia t'il. Je... je...

- Hé !

Le vampire et l'humain se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix féminine qui venait de s'exclamer. La serveuse du bar le regardait d'un œil noir. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là ?_ enragea James. _Tant pis. Ce soir, il y aura deux meurtres au lieu d'un seul. _

D'un geste rapide, il brisa la nuque de l'homme, qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La serveuse poussa un cri de colère, folle de rage, ce qui décontenança James. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas terrifiée ? Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-elle pas en appelant au secours ? On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle était venue dans l'espoir de sauver l'homme des griffes de James. Stupide idée. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et bougea si rapidement qu'il sembla se matérialiser derrière la brune.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui régler son compte avant d'entamer son repas - deux proies pour le prix d'une ! - sa main se bloqua brutalement à quelques centimètres de la nuque de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui avait attrapé le poignet et le maîtrisait à l'aide de sa seule force. Impensable ! Aucun humain ne pouvait… Mais… Une seconde… L'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle lui fit soudain comprendre, et il écarquilla les yeux. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir croisé ma route, murmura-t-elle d'un ton chargé de haine.

Elle le repoussa brutalement tandis que son corps explosait pour laisser place à un gigantesque loup doré.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? *air anxieux*

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est ma première fanfic ! Je continue ou j'en reste là ?

Bisous ! xxx


	2. La Louve

**Nda :** Je tiens à remercier Elo', qui a été la première à me laisser une review, et qui m'a gentiment proposé de l'inscrire dans son répertoire de fiction, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai également été très honorée d'être choisie par Amé comme correctrice pour sa fic. Un clin d'œil à Elerinna, ma meilleure amie, pour son soutien, et enfin, merci aux personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs Story Alert ou Favorite Stories, même si ils n'ont pas laissé de commentaire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira à tous =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Louve**

La neige volait sous les pattes de la bête, qui s'enfonçait à vive allure dans l'épaisse forêt de conifères. Les arbres défilaient sous ses yeux sous forme de fugitives taches vertes et blanches, le craquement de la neige sous son poids rythmant sa course. Après encore quelques bons kilomètres, elle commença à ralentir, tendant l'oreille pour vérifier si elle avait réussi à semer son poursuivant. Manifestement, il avait fini par abandonner. Soulagée, le loup s'arrêta et reprit forme humaine.

- Bravo Selena, bravo, soupira la jeune femme en tentant de peigner ses cheveux bruns emmêlés à l'aide de ses doigts. Te transformer comme ça, en pleine ville. C'est probablement la meilleure idée que tu n'aies jamais eue.

En voyant la sangsue tuer cet innocent sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle avait perdu son sang-froid, réveillant immédiatement son côté animal qui avait ressurgi. Sa seule idée en cet instant était de le détruire, mais en constatant que la tache serait plus ardue que prévue, elle avait repris ses esprits et décidé qu'il serait plus raisonnable de disparaître. Si les gens apercevaient un loup géant dans les rues, ils ouvriraient la chasse sans hésiter… Heureusement, sous cette forme, elle avait rapidement pu gagner la Sibérie qui se situait à quelques kilomètres de là, sans alerter personne, et le vampire semblait avoir préféré ne pas trop s'éloigner des limites de la ville. Selena serra les dents en repensant à lui. La plupart des vampires qu'elle avait déjà détruits n'avaient pas tellement opposés de résistance, l'effet de surprise jouant généralement en sa faveur, mais celui-ci se défendait bien. Il avait réagit promptement et esquivé la plupart de ses attaques.

Coriace… Mais elle finirait bien par l'avoir. Il fallait qu'elle retourne en ville puis qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'attirer dans un lieu éloigné pour protéger les habitants, où elle règlerait son compte au suceur de sang. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Malheureusement, rentrer immédiatement était impossible. Tout du moins, ce choix relèverait de l'inconscience. La prochaine nuit était celle de la pleine lune. La nuit où la bête prenait l'entière possession de son esprit. Même si elle le voulait de toute sa volonté, il lui serait impossible de se maîtriser. Elle n'osait même pas penser aux éventuelles victimes qu'elle découvrirait le lendemain matin, sans aucun souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait pu faire. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle craignait tant de se lier aux autres. Par peur de les blesser. Par peur de voir leur terreur, leur dégoût si jamais ils découvraient son secret.

Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de veiller sur les humains. Être une bête pouvait lui permettre de sauver des vies, de sauver des innocents de ces sangsues assoiffées. Selena était tombée de haut en s'apercevant que de tels créatures pouvaient exister. Humaine, elle avait toujours pensé que les vampires n'étaient que des légendes, mais après sa transformation - une simple morsure lors d'une balade dans les bois avait suffit à gâcher sa vie toute entière - elle s'était rapidement aperçue qu'ils pullulaient de partout, prêt à tuer la première proie facile qui se présenterait. Ils étaient aisément reconnaissables, par leur pâleur mortelle, leurs yeux rouges, et surtout, leur puanteur écœurante qui prenait Selena à la gorge dès qu'elle les croisaient. Même sous forme humaine, elle avait immédiatement senti le vampire dès qu'il avait franchi la porte du bar. Ce dernier, probablement trop absorbé à choisir sa prochaine victime, ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Quand son patron lui avait ordonné d'aller servir le client qui venait d'entrer, elle avait failli refuser, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son job et avait obtempéré. Restant à distance respectable de la sangsue, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait boire, tentant de refouler sa haine instinctive. Evidement, il n'avait rien commandé. Du sang, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher une dernière provocation avant de s'éloigner, au risque de détruire sa couverture. Le monstre en elle grondait, attendant le moment opportun pour surgir. De loin, elle avait observé avec rage son manège : il faisait mine de sympathiser avec un pauvre bougre inoffensif, afin de mieux l'attirer dans ses filets, tel l'araignée qui tire sur sa toile pour attirer l'insecte englué vers elle. Dès la fermeture du bar, Selena s'était lancée à la poursuite de la sangsue, qui emmenait probablement sa victime dans un lieu à l'abri des regards pour achever le travail.

Hélas, elle était arrivée trop tard pour sauver le malheureux. Le vampire avait réagit trop promptement pour qu'elle ne l'en empêche, et elle avait cédé à la colère en se transformant, pensant - à tort - que, trop surpris, il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir et qu'elle pourrait l'éliminer rapidement. Mais en voyant le combat s'éterniser, la femme louve avait préféré battre en retraite, craignant que les gens, alertés par le bruit, ne viennent voir ce qui se passe. Elle aurait sa revanche. Certes, maintenant que son secret était éventé, les choses allaient s'avérer plus compliquées : il serait probablement sur ses gardes et s'attendra à une attaque. Elle devrait ruser. Mais qu'importait combien de temps ça lui prendrait : la sangsue périrait de ses crocs, elle s'en fit la promesse.

oOoOo

- William ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda une superbe créature à la chevelure flamboyante.

William tourna la tête vers sa sœur, qui était occupée à maquiller le meurtre qu'ils venaient de commettre pour se nourrir, afin de faire croire à un accident. Une partie de la maison que ces hommes étaient en train de bâtir s'était subitement effondrée, ensevelissant ses pauvres malheureux morts sur le coup. Crédible. Sa jumelle avait toujours été douée pour dissimuler leurs traces. Il lui adressa un sourire enjoué, mais elle le connaissait trop pour être dupe. Le malaise qui émanait de lui était de toute façon trop flagrant pour ne pas le remarquer. A l'aide de sa force surhumaine, elle acheva rapidement de détruire le mur avant d'aller le rejoindre, et plongea ses yeux rubis dans les siens. Elle attendait une réponse.

- Tu as senti quelque chose ? murmura-t-elle, tendue.

- Du calme Victoria, répliqua-t-il. Tout va bien. J'ai juste… une sorte de mauvais pressentiment depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Ce n'est sans doute rien.

Victoria n'eut pas l'air plus rassurée, au contraire. C'était mauvais signe. Elle et son frère possédaient des pouvoirs assez complémentaires : la rouquine avait un don inné pour disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace, et William parvenait à pressentir le danger qui allait arriver, ce qui était pratique. Dès qu'il sentait une menace arriver, Victoria se débrouillait pour les faire fuir sans encombres. Que William se sente mal à l'aise dans cette ville signifiait qu'elle appartenait probablement déjà à un autre vampire, plus puissant qu'eux. Prudente, Victoria suggéra que quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible.

- Je n'ai pas de certitude là-dessus, protesta-t-il.

- Tu ne t'es jamais trompé. Je préfère faire confiance à ton instinct.

- Je ne sais pas… Nous n'avons senti aucune présence en arrivant.

- Peut-être avez-vous mal cherché, s'amusa une troisième voix teintée d'ironie.

Les jumeaux firent volte-face, immédiatement en position défensive. Un autre vampire se tenait tranquillement appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte de la maison qu'ils venaient de démolir à moitié. Il leva les mains comme un policier pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé, en signe de paix, mais le masque de méfiance ne quitta pas le visage de William et Victoria. Ces deux là étaient identiques en tous points. Leurs traits félins, leur crinière rousse, leurs yeux d'un rouge vif révélateur… Tous deux attendaient une réaction du nouvel arrivant, anxieux. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les vampires, mais certains pouvaient parfois se montrer très possessifs envers leurs terrains de chasse, et n'hésitaient pas à attaquer les intrus. Étant donné qu'en tant que vampires, les jumeaux étaient assez jeunes - à peine une dizaine d'années - leurs chances étaient plutôt minces face à ceux qui avaient traversés les siècles.

- Nous sommes désolés de cette intrusion, s'excusa William. Nous n'avions pas imaginé que ce coin perdu en bordure de Sibérie serait déjà annexé.

- Il n'y a aucun souci, répondit-il. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle James. Je suis ici depuis peu moi aussi, et n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder. Vous pouvez vous détendre, je ne vais pas vous attaquer….

- Inutile de mentir ! gronda Victoria, toujours sur ses gardes. William a le pouvoir de ressentir le danger si quelqu'un de malveillant est à proximité. Vous ne nous tromperez pas !

- Victoria ! s'exclama son frère en posant sa main sur son bras. Pas de fausses accusations.

William ne pensait pas que James était la source du danger. Son malaise demeurait vague, diffus, alors qu'il aurait été plus accentué si il avait eu l'intention de s'en prendre à eux. La menace venait d'ailleurs. Mais alors, d'où ? Comme pour l'approuver, le visage de James s'assombrit, ses traits se durcirent.

- Ici, il y a bel et bien un danger, concéda-t-il, et pas des moindres. Mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas moi.

- Qui ? murmura William, appréhendant la réponse.

- Un enfant de la lune, cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

* * *

Navrée pour ceux qui attendaient de l'action, ce chapitre a essentiellement servi à en savoir un peu plus sur Selena et introduire William et Victoria.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, l'action ne tardera pas, le rating T n'est pas là que pour faire joli ^^

Bisous à tous !


End file.
